


Frío

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: Semana JonDami/DamiJon [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Sin darse cuenta ambos cedieron y cerraron los ojos.





	Frío

Se suponía que sería una simple patrulla para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden nada complicado, los casos graves las tragedias ocurrían en Gotham no en Metrópolis, Metrópolis era tranquila pero hoy las cosas cambiaron.  
.  
Jon ni siquiera sabía a quién se enfrentaban, no se molestó en preguntar solo corrió a ayudar a Robin sin obedecer su orden de permanecer lejos de la pelea, ¿cómo quedarse quieto si lo superaban en número? ¿Cómo si uno de sus brazos estaba roto? En su mente solo estaba la necesidad de ponerle a salvo, todo fuera del maltrecho Robin desapareció por eso no vio la pistola que apuntaba a su cabeza. Pero Robin si la había visto, no consiguió evitar el disparo pero si logro que no le atravesaran el cráneo, la bala se incrustó en su hombro haciéndolo caer al suelo; momentos después su compañero se le unió semiconsciente.  
-.-  
Ahora estaban encerrados en un congelador para carne, el con una bala de kriptonita en el cuerpo y Robin perdiendo sangre por un profundo corte en su abdomen. No podían emitir una señal de auxilio habían despojado a Robin de su cinturón multitareas, Superboy no podía sacarlos de ahí abriendo un boquete en la pared o arrancado las puertas de las bisagras solo les quedaba esperar que Superman se percatara de su ausencia y los buscara, de preferencia antes de que Robin se desangrara.  
“No, no se desangrará el frio hará que la sangre vaya a los órganos principales” piensa un poco aliviado Superboy, eso sería una preocupación menos espera que las lecciones de su maestro de ciencias sean ciertas porque no tienen como curar a Robin.  
Pero el tiempo pasa y Superman no llega, no saben cuánto tiempo llevan ahí metidos ni a que temperatura se encuentra el congelador pero sus dientes ya no castañeaban, ya no tiemblan y los labios de Robin ya son morados y los de Jon comienzan a tintarse en azul. Superboy se siente aletargado, mover un musculo se vuelve una tarea titánica, quiere echarse a dormir pero sabe que esa sería una pésima idea así que mejor se acurruca contra Robin intentando compartir calor y retrasar un poco el proceso de congelación.  
“¿Dónde estás papá? Necesitamos tu ayuda”  
– ¿Tienes frio? –Pregunta a su compañero al ver como lucha para mantener los ojos abiertos, es una cuestión estúpida pero debe evitar que Robin quede inconsciente morirá si lo hace.  
–Tt… yo n-no soy el q-que lleva pan-talones rotos. –Su respiración no es profunda, tampoco la de Jon no obstante se esfuerzan por mantenerse vivos.  
–Tt –le regresa el peculiar sonido. – Y-yo no so-oy el que p-perdió litros de sangre.  
–Solo fue uno… creo.  
– ¿Crees que nos encuentren? –Murmuro abrazándolo con el brazo que no dolía horrores al moverse.  
–Eso espero.  
–Yo también. –Robin estira su capa pero es insuficiente para cubrirlos a los dos, solo consigue tapar uno de sus brazos, Superboy lo acerco más dejando su cara contra el cuello de Robin. Casi no escucha sus latidos.  
Sin darse cuenta ambos cedieron y cerraron los ojos.


End file.
